


See You Later

by FyreinFlair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Prompto finally asked Noct out on a date......but now it's 45 minutes past the hour and Noct is pretty sure Prompto has stood him up.quick light college au first date for my boys. Just a wee bit of angst mixed in for funsies. <3





	See You Later

He was late.

 

Again.

 

Not that this is anything out of the ordinary for Prompto, being late on rainy evenings is almost commonplace at this point. But normally when you make plans with someone, specifically plans that are supposed to be  _ enjoyable,  _ you should at least attempt to arrive on time.

 

Alas, the clock on the wall of the restaurant ticks on, seeming to mask the quiet banter of the few patrons scattered about the dining room. 

 

Noct's thumb traces circles around the rim of his half empty water glass in place of conversation. The condensation from the melted ice had already made their way to encircle the bottom of the glass, no doubt adding another ring to the faded fake wood of the table.

 

Noct shifts in the peeling vinyl booth, the uncomfortable sound of sweat on leather making its presence known too loudly in his ears, clashing with the lilting folk song humming on the speakers above him. 

 

He sighs. Where could he be? He had anticipated maybe up to 15 minutes of tardiness, for loose shoelaces or a forgotten wallet were a common occurrence in Prompto's life. However, according to his phone it was now 19:47, much later than some typical clumsiness would cause, at least not without a quick text or phone call.

 

Without realizing it, Noct begins to furiously tap the table with his free hand, alerting the waitress of his now nearly empty glass.  She quietly makes her way over with the pitcher, a small knowing smile painted on her lips.

 

"More water?" she asks politely.

 

Noct nods, not looking up from his phone on the table.  The waitress fills his glass and pauses, asking, "Have you decided to order something? Perhaps an appetizer while you wait?"  She hovers for a moment as Noct clicks off the screen with a sigh and glances at the menu.

 

"Uh... I guess I'll have an order of white rice... and some chicken skewers for now?"  Noct's fingers curl around the edges of the menu. He's not giving up yet. Releasing his menu would only confirm that he didn't think his date wasn't coming.

 

Writing his order down on a small pad of paper she smiles, a little relieved. "I'll go let the kitchen know, feel free to call me over if your er... friend shows up, alright?" she says.

 

Noct only responds by slightly bowing his head, unlocking the screen to open his texts once more, barely noticing her footsteps as she left him alone once more.

 

The texts remain unchanged.

  


It says delivered, not read.  His phone calls kept reaching voicemail but that didn't stop him from calling the other boy one more time.

 

"Hello! You've reached the phone of Prompto Argentum!  I probably didn't hear this call so leave a message or a text and I'll get back to you A S A P!"

 

The tone beeps and Noct hangs up instantly.  He's already left at least 4 messages, what good would another one do?

 

20:15

 

The burnt orange tiled walls reflect the streetlights that seem to burn brighter every moment outside. His appetizers arrive without a word, and he nibbles on them while he keeps swiping through the different apps on his phone, desperately trying to pass the time.

 

20:52

 

His spoon scrapes the bottom of the plate, finally resigning to eat the last grain of rice.  As the waitress comes to take his plates away, he hastily asks for more rice and a cup of coffee before she can ask him if he wants his check. 

 

The texts still only say delivered.

 

Outside the light rain from earlier seems to get heavier, each drop of water pounding into the window beside him demanding its presence known.

 

Staring past his reflection in the window he desperately tries to find Prompto's face in the strangers that pass by, but none of them fit. Too tall, too short, a sea of black and brown hair without the golden hue his heart aches for.

 

They had been friends for a while now, since freshman year of college, and they were currently juniors. Noct had never been one to act on his feelings, even friendships were hard to come by for him.

 

But Prompto had been the one to come up to him, to introduce himself, to ask to hang out, and now, ask him out on a  _ date.  _ He was always warm, always welcoming, declaring his opinions to the world as soon as the right words came to mind. 

 

He was everything Noct wasn't.

 

It isn't until the 3rd sip of his coffee that Noct remembers that he hates the stuff.

 

21:37

 

The waitress declares that it's last call for food from the kitchen before they close.  He orders 2 green curries to go and a refill on his coffee.

 

Prompto knew Noct liked him before he knew it himself. Small confessions and laughter on friendly road trips had set this path in stone.  Noct had never dated anyone, never really wanted to. But when Prompto asked, how could he say no?

 

Before he knew it he realized his heart flutters every time they touch, and there wasn't anyone he'd rather fall for.

 

But here he is, alone in a strange restaurant with coffee that tastes like crushed beetles, a singular fly that keeps returning to his plate no matter how much you wave it away, and whispering waiters who must be pitying him by now. What is happening here? Is this all a prank? Is someone going to pop out and laugh at him for even thinking he could date such a beautiful, bright person?

 

No, Prompto would never.  He said he would be here. He promised.

 

Prompto never breaks a promise. 

 

21:58

 

Noct leaves two twenties on the table and walks out with a bag full of hot curry and a empty feeling in the pit in his stomach.

 

Outside the rain is still coming down in sheets.  Taking one last look at the street around him, Noct searches for any shimmer of gold in the darkness.  Finding nothing but grey, he puts up his umbrella and slowly makes his way towards his home.

 

22:31

 

Noct reaches his apartment relatively dry.  Under the awning he sets down the curry, shakes the water off of his umbrella, and begins to fiddle with his keys when he hears him.

 

"NOOOOCCCTTT!"

 

The familiar voice makes him turn around instantly.

 

Blue eyes match his and Noct doesn't pause in running out in the rain to meet him.

 

Without hesitation they embrace, their warmth piercing through the sharp cold. Prompto's tears mix with the raindrops as he cries out a string of apologies.  Noct hushes him.

 

"Prom, you're soaking wet let's get you inside okay?"  Prompto nods and they head inside.

 

"Noct... I'm so sorry I can explain I... I... oh Six you must hate me you must think I just ignored you gahh I'm so sorry I--"

 

"Prompto.  Calm down, okay." Noct tosses a towel at him and Prompto catches it midair.  Noct sighs, "Now why don't you dry off, you must be freezing." Prompto pouts, but buries his face in the towel anyway.

 

"Hey Prom, did you eat anything"

 

Still encased in the towel Prompto manages to muffle out a version of "no."  Noct blasts the curry in the microwave for a minute then plops it in front of Prompto with a fork.

 

"Eat."

 

Prompto emerges from his towel cage and his jaw drops at the sight of the food.  "Noct... you didn't have to get me anything! I was supposed to pay I was-

 

Noct pushes the food closer to him. "Eat. Then talk."  Prompto reluctantly takes a bite, then moans at the taste and begins to shovel it in.

 

Noct chuckles, "That good, huh?"

 

Prompto nods, " 's tha best!" He eats a few more bites then slows, the frown returning to his face.  "Noct... I really am sorry, I tried to be there on time, early even! But... well you know me... if one thing goes wrong everything else has to follow..."

 

Noct remains silent, waiting for the blond to continue. Prompto takes a deep breath, "I was heading out on my bike. I finally got one used, you know I've been saving up for it. I had left early to pick it up from this guy's house, I wanted to show it to you tonight!  But... I might have not thought to look at the forecast? So the rain caught me by surprise and... I don't even know how I crashed but suddenly I was spinning and then I was on the ground and it was a mess dude."

 

Noct stops him there, "Wait, are you okay? are you hurt??"

 

Holding up his arms Prompto weakly smiles, "Just scrapes and bruises, thankfully.  My phone and bike on the other hand weren't so lucky. First the police showed up, then they made me go to the hospital, and I couldn't remember your number and I had to run my way here and... Ugh. Noct..."

 

Prompto looks down at the ground, hiding the prickling tears tempting to spill over.  "And the entire time all I could think about was how you must have been feeling... I'd been waiting so long for this... I care about you so much and... and I've wanted to be with you and... here I am already ruining our first date.  You must think I'm awfully stupid-"

 

Without thinking Noct gently pulls Prompto's face to his and kisses him softly, then pulls away as quick as he leaned in.  "I... I’m sorry I just-"

 

Prompto cuts him off with his lips, answering the unasked question as they deepen the kiss until they finally break away with Prompto chuckling.

 

Noct tenses, "What... was that bad? I... I haven't really..." 

 

Shaking his head, Prompto clarifies, "No no, it's not that, I just... ha, I can't believe that I basically stood you up on a date, and now I get free food and a kiss? I should screw up more often." 

 

Noct smiles and joins him in laughing, "Please don't, you're going to make me age thirty years with worry for your safety."  Softening, he reaches for Prompto's hand, "I'm just glad you're alright... when you didn't respond... I didn’t know what to think but… are you sure you really are okay?"

 

Squeezing his hand in return Prompto smiles wider.  "Honestly Noct? I've never been better."

 

Noct couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo thanks for reading!! This is my first proper fic in the FFXV fandom! I've done a poem thing for Ignoct but this is the first thing I've written in a while that exceeds 1,000 words. 
> 
> Anyway I'm not really sure where the inspiration for this came from but now I *REALLY* want curry. 
> 
> I might write more in this AU, so let me know if you want anything more like this!!! <3333


End file.
